


Insignificante

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fujicest, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Se di una cosa Fuji Yuuta era assolutamente certo, era che al mondo non esisteva nessuno più sensuale ed ammagliate del suo “Aniki”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta insignificante  
> Note: Incest, OOC

Se di una cosa Fuji Yuuta era assolutamente certo, era che al mondo non esisteva nessuno più sensuale ed ammagliate del suo “Aniki”  
Chi mai poteva essere dotato di tutto quello charm? Chi mai sarebbe riuscito a sedurlo in quella maniera da fargli perdere il controllo? Shuusuke era il solo al mondo ad affascinarlo così profondamente.  
Osservava l’erezione del fratello maggiore e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare il più giovane, era di avvicinarsi con l’unica intenzione di prenderlo in bocca e stremare quell’ammaliante neo universitario.  
Perché doveva essere così eccitante? Perché desiderava stremarlo e far provargli provare il più grande piacere che esistesse? Era malato? Forse sì, ma non gli importava di nulla.  
Cosa contava se adorasse così tanto suo fratello da volerlo sotto quell’aspetto? Che cosa importava se adorasse più di ogni altra cosa leccargli e succhiargli le parte intimi e assaggiare il succo di tutto il suo piacere?  
Cosa Sinceramente cos’avesse potuto pensare la società a lui non fregare, l’unica cosa che per lui contava era che Shuusuke gemesse e urlasse “Yuuta!” senza fermarlo e senza chiedergli di smetterla di fare cose così perverse.  
Erano fratelli, erano amanti, erano innamorati e contava solamente questo tutto il resto era insignificante.

 

 


End file.
